tunafandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 7)
The seventh season of Sims Next Top Male Model. Episodes 'Episode 1' The models have a wild mock editorial shoot. At panel, Sofus' strong and masculine photo earns him first call-out, whereas Jackson and Sam land in the bottom two for lacklustre performances. In the end, Jackson is supposed to be eliminated, but Maicle chooses to save him last second. *'First call-out:' Sofus Erlandsson Bååht *'Bottom two:' Jackson Mpohor-Wassa & Sam Oqilov *'Eliminated :' Jackson Mpohor-Wassa (saved) 'Episode 2' The models has their first real job as they shoot in suits for GQ. Eui-jo's ambitious look in his photo results in a first call-out, whereas Jackson finds himself in the bottom again, this time with Klaudiusz. In the end, Maicle feels Jackson hadn't utilised his second chance to the fullest, resulting in his elimination. *'First call-out:' Noi Eui-jo *'Bottom two:' Jackson Mpohor-Wassa & Klaudiusz-Benedykt Dunajski *'Eliminated:' Jackson Mpohor-Wassa 'Episode 3' The guys fly to the southern tip of Florida - Key West, where they split up in trios for a swimwear shoot. Sam, Timotheus and Sofus' chemistry and synced attitudes lead to them sharing the first call-out as the best group. On the other hand, Alex C. and Klaudiusz's stiff and emotionless photos puts them at the bottom. Alex C.'s plain look came not to be to his advantage, as Klaudiusz was saved as Maicle expressed his potential was greater. *'First call-out:' Sam Oqilov, Sofus Erlandsson Bååht & Timotheus Tsutsumi *'Bottom two:' Alex Capello Ola & Klaudiusz-Benedykt Dunajski *'Eliminated:' Alex Capello Ola 'Episode 4' It's throwback time as Maicle brings back his favourite photo shoots of the series, the Who Wore It Best? shoot from cycle 4. While Alex K. and Klaudiusz's overall photo is deemed the best of the night, it is Eui-jo who snatches his second first call-out for his sexy, laid back photo, and in a twist the best of each pair is granted immunity. A surprise to all, Alex K. and Sofus land in the bottom two together, and ultimately Sofus' thus far impressive portfolio sends Alex K. packing. *'First call-out:' Noi Eui-jo *'Bottom two:' Alex Klerkx & Sofus Erlandsson Bååht *'Eliminated:' Alex Klerkx 'Episode 5' The guys have a very important, dramatic portait shoot, as the winning model's photo will be his icon on the NU Model Management website. At panel, Maicle is joined by Mrs. Yu Xiaogui, NU's manager, who in the end gets to decide the call-out order all on her own. During individual critiques, Mrs. Yu suggests Maicle have Eui-jo's hair bleached. Fabian's excellently executed picture earns him best photo and Mrs. Yu's wishes of luck, while Ikh and Sam's plain photos put them at the end of the row. In the end, Sam's overall unimpressive portfolio results in his elimination from the competition. *'First call-out:' Fabian Bäcker *'Bottom two:' Nergüin Ikh & Sam Oqilov *'Eliminated:' Sam Oqilov 'Episode 6' The models bare it all in an artistic nude shoot. At panel, Eui-jo and Fabian's photos both blow Maicle away, so much that they have to share the first call-out. Ikh and Sofus on the other hand, fall flat, and land in the bottom two. After failing to live up to his potential, Ikh is the one who has to go home. *'First call-out:' Fabian Bäcker & Noi Eui-jo *'Bottom two:' Nergüin Ikh & Sofus Erlandsson Bååht *'Eliminated:' Nergüin Ikh 'Episode 7' After a couple of stressful weeks, Maicle gives the top six a fun challenge. They are in full control, as they have to take the perfect selfie to show their charisma and personality. At the end of the challenge, Maicle announces that the guy with the best selfie will be immune from panel the following week, thus automatically advancing into the top four. At the end of the day, Timotheus wins the immunity for involving his interest for art in his selfie. *'Won immunity:' Timotheus Tsutsumi 'Episode 8' The models got back to work in an editorial shoot wearing all white. At panel, Fabian impresses yet again and receives his third first call-out in a row, with Eui-jo right behind. Timotheus avoids the bottom two, but all thanks to his immunity, Maicle says. Klaudiusz and Sofus find themselves in the bottom, both for the third time, and in a surprising twist, they are both cut from the competition. *'First call-out:' Fabian Bäcker *'Bottom two:' Klaudiusz-Benedykt Dunajski & Sofus Erlandsson Bååht *'Eliminated:' Klaudiusz-Benedykt Dunajski & Sofus Erlandsson Bååht 'Episode 9' After the shocking double elimination, the final three are flown to Ürümqi, the capital of the Xinjiang Uyghur region of northwestern China, where they have a one-on-one chat with Mrs. Yu Xiaogui, as well as a L'Officiel Hommes China representative, with whom they go to the site of their cover shoot. There, they meet previous winners Lian Xiuhuan (cycle 4) and Ying He (cycle 6), both from China, who mentor them for their cover shoot, taking place by the Jiaohe ruins near Tulufan. At elimination, before individual evaluations begin, Timotheus is eliminated. *'Eliminated:' Timotheus Tsutsumi The final two face the judges and their overall performance is evaluated. The judges find that Eui-jo performed strongly from the beginning, whereas Fabian took a couple of weeks to warm up. On the other hand, the judges felt Eui-jo was less consistent than Fabian. In the end however, it is Korean Noi Eui-jo who is crowned winner because of his overall very strong portfolio, his photogenic, new look, and his drive and enthusiasm for the industry. *'Top two:' Fabian Bäcker & Noi Eui-jo *''Sims Next Top Male Model'': Noi Eui-jo Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) 'Performance chart' Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant shared this call-out with another contestant. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. : The contestant was originally eliminated but was saved. : The contestant was immune from elimination. *In episode 1, Jackson was originally eliminated, but Maicle saved him last second. *In episode 3, Sam, Sofus and Timotheus shared the first call-out as a group. *In episode 4, the models had a photo shoot in pairs. At panel, the best of each pair was deemed immune from elimination. *In episode 6, Eui-jo and Fabian shared the first call-out. *No elimination took place in episode 7. *In episode 8, Timotheus was immune for winning the selfie challenge the previous episode. Furthermore, this episode featured a double elimination without prior warning. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Jungle Fever *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Sharp suits for GQ *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Swimwear in trios *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Who Wore It Best? *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Dramatic portraits *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Artistic nude shoot *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Selfies *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' White summer fashion *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' [https://imgur.com/a/nyUaf L'Offic